Serqekinesis
Serqekinesis is the ability to generate, manipulate, and absorb acids. Overview Serqekinesis is the ability to generate, manipulate, and absorb acids. Some users may be limited to what they can do with acid. For example, some users can only generate acid and not control it while others can only manipulate existing acid. There are various sub-powers of Serqekinesis including Acid Secretion, Acidic Blood, Acidic Saliva, Acid Blasts, Acidic Fumes Manipulation, Acidic Sweat, Acidic Vomit, and Acid Immunity. Known Users *Acid Breath (Ben 10); Acidic Spit and Acidic Fumes Manipulation *Agent Zero (Marvel); Acid Secretion and Acid Blasts *Anarchist (Marvel); Acidic Sweat and Acid Blasts *Angel Salvadore (Marvel); Acidic Vomit *Cole Turner (Charmed); Acidic Blood (temporarily) *Goop (Ben 10); Acid Blasts *Hazmat (Marvel); Acid Blasts and Acid Immunity *Hocker (Lilo & Stitch); Acidic Spit *Karen Young (Charmed); Acid Blasts (temporarily) *Leonard Cushing (Heroes); Acid Secretion *Man-Thing (Marvel); Acid Secretion *Mary Krause (Heroes); Acidic Blood *Scabbar Demons (Charmed); Acidic Spit Character Limitations Acid Breath Acid Breath is able to generate acid vapor and liquid from his mouth that is able to dissolve anything, even metal and stone. He claims that he learned this from his mother. Agent Zero After Agent Zero joined the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program, he became able to fire blasts of acid from his hands. He did this by absorbing kinetic energy from physical impacts and channeling it into acid blasts due to the acidic enzyme that was secreted from his fingertips. This acid reversed the effects of Enhanced Regeneration and made the injury worse whenever the person tried to heal themselves. Anarchist Anarchist is able to sweat acidic properties. After enough of this acid builds up, he is able to channel it to his hands and fire beams of acid from his hands. Angel Salvadore Tempest has a special gland in her body that is capable of generating acid vomit. This acid was very powerful and could burn through most things. Cole Turner After spending too much time in the Demonic Wasteland and having too many demonic powers held up in one body, Cole's blood turned acidic and melted through a dagger when Phoebe cut him with it. Goop Goop is able to generate acid from his hands and emit blasts of acid from them. This acid is sometimes similar to goo or slime. Hazmat Hazmat is able to generate deadly substances from her body, like acid. The only negative side effect is that she is poisonous and can hurt or kill others by being around them too long. She has to stay in a containment suit so she won't hurt others. Hocker Hocker is able to spit acid from his mouth that can dissolve objects. His acid can dissolve wood in about three seconds. Karen Young After being infected by a Demonic Power Broker, Karen gained the ability of Acid Blasts. She could emit blasts of acid that were capable of burning people and melting various objects like a computer. Leonard Cushing Leonard was capable of secreting acid from his body that could be used to burn or dissolve things. He demonstrated great skill with this ability. He melted a metal floor to escape, he melted a metal pipe, he covered his hand in acid and threw an acidic punch, and he was blamed for killing Jamie Wu, who appeared to have been killed by something corrosive as her skin was partially dissolved. Man-Thing Man-Thing secrets acid from his body that is very dangerous and can harm living beings. He only attacks people when he is emotionally provoked. Mary Krause Mary Krause had Acidic Blood. She only demonstrated this once when she was shot and her blood splattered over a bed and began to dissolve the sheets. Scabbar Demons The Scabbar Demons demonstrated this ability as Acidic Spit. They could send a long green stream of acid from their mouths that would cause anything it came into contact with to dissolve. They used this on the scrying map and crystal and they killed Rick Gittridge with their acid. Their Book of Shadows entry says that their acid causes their target to burst into flame upon contact but Rick melted instead of bursting into flame. Similar Abilities *'Chlorine Gas Exudation:' the ability to exhale chlorine gas instead of carbon dioxide. *'Acidic Spit:' the ability to have acidic properties in one's saliva. *'Acidic Blood:' the ability to have acidic properties in one's blood. *'Toxikinesis:' the ability to generate, manipulate, and absorb poisons. *'Acid Blasts:' the ability to fire blasts of acid. *'Acidic Fumes Manipulation:' the ability to generate and manipulate acidic fumes. *'Acidic Sweat:' the ability to have corrosive sweat. *'Acidic Vomit:' the ability to puke acids. *'Acid Immunity:' the ability to be immune to acids. Category:Abilities Category:Biological Abilities